Disney College
by AlisonBlock
Summary: May I present to you the Disney College. Every possible character from your favorite movie had been placed into university for the greatest good of education. Read their stories. Follow them. Live them. /AN: I'm not so good with summaries, I tried to make it sound good but I think the best you can do is open the story and read it for your own
1. First Day

High school. First loves, drama, friend troubles, prom and the so expected graduation. But everything has to end someday, and highschool isn't an exception. How great it is that we have universities and our student-life doesn't have to end that soon. Here it is. The first year of an university had become. Meantime, most of the students were either eager o start their college lives, or they were pissed at their parents who forced them to sign up for an university.

Ariel, red-haired girl who had been bullied on high school, is holding up her expectation of a dream university where all of her past is forgotten. She had joined the musical faculty and now, she's enjoying the fresh air of a freedom. No bossy dad, no perfect sisters, just her and music. It will be the best time of her life, for sure. Back there, she was just a nerd with a good voice, not worth enough in the eyes of the high-school sorority. Ariel sighed, tiredly, she was exhausted from the long way. I mean like, why in the bloody hell did they have to live on an island far far away from any other possible land. It was like asylum. Though she loved her home, little tiny details like this drove her mad. No wonder why her only friends were ginger composer and a guy who looked like yellow fluffy fish.

"Hey, you seem a little bit lost. Do you need any help?" Ariel blinked few times, before she noticed a beautiful blonde-haired girl standing in front of her.

"Hey, uhmm do you happen to know where's Ur..Ursala's or something office?" She felt a little embarrassment not knowing how to spell her new teacher's name, but the blonde only led out a small laugh and hand her a piece of paper that looked like a map of this place.

"Ursula Sealand, and yea of course, she's my faculty teacher. But before I take you to her, you need to pick up your timetable and also find a dormitory. Speaking of, girls and I have one free bed, maybe you would be interested?" It seemed that the girl understood Ariel's a freshman year and what more, she even offered to help. Ariel couldn't believe her luck and smiled widely.

"That would be great, so thanks. By the way, I'm Ariel." She stretched out her hand and the blonde took it, shaking their hand slightly.

"Aurora. Come now, we have lot of things to do, being a freshman year in this huge complex isn't an easy thing to be, trust me." Aurora grabbed Ariel's hand and led her straight, passing many students who were talking or already learning their subjects. Ariel quickly grabbed her suitcases, but Aurora stopped her.

"Darling, you don't have to take these, you will ruin your back. Eric!" She waved at a handsome black-haired boy, who walked to them and greeted Aurora.

"Please, be so kind and take these to my dorm. Thanks, you are a sweetheart." Eric replied with a loud 'sure' and picked the suitcases, flashing the girls a bright smile. Aurora chuckled when she saw how Ariel couldn't take her eyes off him and continued walking.

"That's Eric, he's in Junior year with him, he's a true darling. No girlfriend." Aurora added and grinned at her new friend.

"Wait- what? I wasn't… I mean, just… He's nice." Ariel finished, red color running up her cheeks and followed Aurora on their way.

* * *

Kuzco was standing in his old dorm, looking at his appearance in the mirror. He had been a college president for two years so far, he's about to candidate for this year's president as well, he's probably the wealthiest kid around and looks like a sex god of the entire universe. If it was up to him, the universe would be revolving around him, not around some bloody, unnecessary sun. His gaze left his mirror reflection and looked at his best friend and also roommate, Naveen.

"I need a girlfriend." He simply stated and waited for Naveen's reply.

"Good luck, but don't expect any help from me. The last girl I introduced you to, a very beautiful girl to be precise, you told her and now I quote: 'Let me guess. You have a great personality.'" Kuzco laughed, he remembers the situation pretty clearly.

"Oh come on, she looked like professor Yzma's descendant." Yzma was a science professor, who looked like a museum artifact. Or a dead body coming back to life. Like a zombie. Or a vampire. But ugly vampire.

Naveen rolled his eyes and started typing a message to his phone. Kuzco stretched his head and saw Naveen's girlfriend's name on the screen.

"Tiana, huh? Say hi for me. Oh and also remind her that she stands no chance, I repeat, no chance, in becoming this year's president. She can wait until I graduate. Or until I'm dead. Yeah, rather use the death version." He made a dramatic gesture which cause Naveen to move aside, to have at least a bit of privacy. Kuzco was about to go stare at his reflection again, when the door slowly opened. He didn't bother to look who stepped in, it was probably one of his groupies.

"Hey, I uhmm, is this room number 456?" A childish male voice asked. Naveen was too busy with his love life, so it was on Kuzco's shoulder to deal with this kid. He couldn't be older than 12.

"Tell me something. Can you read?" Kuzco asked with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Uhm, yea." The child answered, not quite sure were was the strange guy going with this question.

"And what does the sign on the door say?"

"Room number 456." He answered and looked down.

"Good boy, now you answered your question." Kuzco moved his sight back to the mirror, his attention already somewhere else, but then he turned back again, when he saw the kid in the background, unpacking.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kuzco narrowed an eyebrow at him.

"Well, they told me this is my dorm now. I'm Peter Pan." The kid answered with a wide smile and stretched out his hand. Kuzco ignored him and gave him a suspicious look.

"Kuzco. The lovey-dovey over there is Naveen. Now tell me, what are you doing here? This isn't a primary school." Before Peter could answer, Naveen, who finally put aside his god damn mobile phone, had responded.

"Ah, right. He's one of the exchange students. You know, the international program focusing on above standard children, I told you about?"

"Not really." Kuzco replied, uninterested.

"But welcome here." He added cheerly, when he saw Naveen's look on his face. Peter's smile widened (one would think it's not even possible) and he went pack to unpacking his things.

* * *

Esmeralda stepped in to her old dorm room and grinned as she saw all of her best friends together. She dropped down her suitcases and ran to them for a hug. They pulled out for a moment and greeted each other.

"How was your vacation?" Jasmine asked her as they sat on one of the beds.

"Ah, same things as usual. Rainy days, mad family, gypsy-haters. Gotta love Paris." She said with a sarcasm. Though Esmeralda usually made fun of her home-town and complained about everything possible, they knew she wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world.

"Still better than me. My father was busy, as usual, for the entire summer and I was left alone in that huge palace with no one to talk to, but Raja." Raja was a large, fat tiger and also Jasmine's pet. Though girls were pretty surprised once they knew who Raja is, but Jas comes from exotic country, were having tiger as a pet isn't such a strange thing.

"My only salvation was our Kida here, who sacrificed herself into spending half of the holidays with me." Kida's father had died last year and since her mother was dead for a long time as well, she had no home. She was an adult now, so no one had to take a responsibility for her. That led to Kida spending all of her time either in the school, with them or with her geeky boyfriend.

"She's overreacting, it wasn't that bad. Besides, Agrabah is huuuuge." Kida made a whistle and messed her white hair a bit.

"Nothing can beat Virginia, girls, nothing." Pocahontas said dreamily. She was the only one who hasn't shared this dorm out of them, because unfortunately the rooms had the capacity of four people, not five.

"Why don't you say something, Meg?" Esmeralda asked, flashing a grin to her friend.

"Do you really want me to get started on the Greece? Because I could tell you everything about the Greek boys, if you know what I mean." Meg smirked widely and Pocahontas led out a silent 'Ew'.

"You guys, do you realize we are like, not counting Meg, the only black girls here?" Kida stated, laying on the bed and supporting her head with her hand.

"I'm gypsy."

"Arabian."

"Indian, darling, Indian."

"Besides, the only black girl is the Tiana girl." Meg added, causing Kida to sigh heavily.

"Stop ruining my ten minutes of glory! Come on, Meg, you can't be serious, she is such a bore." Kida replied, referring to Tiana.

"But she has a fine boyfriend." Esmeralda said with a grin.

"And her boyfriend has a nice roommate." Megara joined Esme and chuckled.

"Kuzco, right? I heard he's filthy rich." Kida said, playing with the beads on one strand of her hair.

"He /is/ filthy rich. My dad had made once contract with his parents." Jasmine announced and rolled her eyes. She was wealthy herself, but she hated the ones who were swimming in the cash, they were usually jackanapes who cared only about themselves. The girls continued talking, a little bit gossiping on people and enjoyed their time while they could. Today it's a first year of university, tomorrow it will be loads of learning, lectures and in the end of a semester, exams.

* * *

"Alright, Anna, here we are." Elsa said as they stepped out of the car. While the older one of sisters, Elsa was starting her junior year, for Anna this was the first year of the college. The whole complex looked like from fairytale, huge castle with everything you wanted for your school life. To be honest, the castle looked much better than the one they lived in, back in Ardenelle. Elsa had been announced for a queen, but even as a queen she needs a proper education. Meanwhile, the land can remain in the hands of the royal adviser.

Anna jumped out of happiness and hugged her sister from joy, she had been looking forward to this day since the summer vacations had started. Both of the girls picked their suitcases and went to sign up.

"I managed to convince to principal to let you stay with me, Belle and Tiana, since the girl who was formerly living with us graduated last year. You know Belle, she had visited us two weeks ago with her father. And Tiana is nice as well, but she's a real hard-worker, so don't get surprised when you see her studying already and scheduling every single minute of her life." Elsa was explaining as they were making the way through the people to the castle.

As they entered the main hallway, Elsa greeted several students and Anna looked at her enviously. Her sister seemed to know the entire school population. Anna wished for a popularity liked that, but oh well, she's here to experience it.

"Elsa, I am so glad that I found you! Listen, are you with us for having cheerleading practice on Mondays? Because Cinderella, I don't know what has gotten into her, says we should rather do it on Fridays. And Aurora and I were like, what the holly hell? Everyone's out on Friday, ain't time for cheerleading practice. Seriously, she has changed so much during the holidays when she met her 'onetruelove' Charming. Who does even name his kid 'Charming'? Honestly, I would so never ever thought that a guy could change her that much." A pale, black-haired girl appeared on Elsa's side and started talking, not bothering to notice Anna. Elsa seemed to know what's going on and severely nodded.

"I find Monday more suitable as well, if it comes to polling, you have my vote." Elsa replied and put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"She even wants to candidate against me! Can you believe this? I have made it to Captain post as a freshman year. Freshman! There's no chance she will be taking this from me."

"I don't see why you are worried, Snow. Everyone loves you as a Captain, I don't know about a single soul that would vote her, well except for herself." The raven-black-haired girl, Snow or how did Elsa call her, smiled warmly in a silent 'thankyou' and walked away from them.

"Who was that?" Anna asked, slightly offended that her own sister hasn't introduced her to her. How was she supposed to find friends? Enchant them?

"Snow White, the Captain of cheerleading team and the girlfriend of Tomas Prince." Even though Anna had no idea who she was Elsa talking about, she still nodded in understanding.

* * *

'This was a bad idea.' Quasimodo thought for himself. First minute on the college ground and people are already staring at him. Truth, he knows he looks like a monster, he had looked like this since the childhood. Hideous face followed by a high hunchback could never ever be attractive to anyone, that's why his master Claude Frollo, who was a professor here, had been homeschooling him for his entire lifetime and it took him whole summer to convince Frollo he's ready to go out to a real world. But now, when he looked at what's expecting him, he wasn't so sure about it.

On the other hand, Rapunzel who was standing beside him looked pretty eager to start her college life. She had been homeschooled by her mother Gothel as well and the two of them had become great friends over the time. One would wonder how in the bloody hell have they met, when one lived in France and one lived in Germany, but what they didn't know was that Frollo and Gothel were siblings, which made Rapunzel and Quasi not only best friends but a family too.

"Fuck's sake! That's a really ugly face!" A guy, could be junior or senior, walked by and shouted at Quasimodo, followed by a wave of laugh. Rapunzel quickly grabbed Quasi's hand and whispered into his ear to stay calm, but that didn't stop the college's students.

"How is possible to be so hideous?" A tall skinny girl asked with a chuckle. She held hands on her hips and continued laughing in high-pitched voice. Suddenly, a tomato flew at Quasimodo's face and splashed right on his eyes, causing increasing the laughter.

"There, a little makeover, princess!" The same guy as before shouted and before Rapunzel could say anything, a dark girl walked in the circle of mocking students.

"You couldn't step more low, could you, Gaston?" The girl addressed the tall muscular guy who started picking on Quasimodo.

"Stop ruining the fun, Esmeralda." He responded cockily.

"Yea, no one asked you to join." Skinny girl who was standing beside Gaston said.

"Cut the crap, Vanessa. Shame on you both, how can you do this to a human being?" Esmeralda was already standing next to Quasi, taking out a white hankie, handing it to him.

"I beg to differ, I think you must be insane if you define this /thing/ as a human." Gaston kept his cocky grin and she walked to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Show's over. Anyone else, has a problem?" Esmeralda looked around, but people were already walking away and Gaston, who after last year's incident couldn't get involved in another fight headed back to the college, his arm put around Vanessa who was looking admiringly at him.

"I am so, so sorry, they do this every time." Esmeralda smiled at them in an apology.

"Thank you." Quasimodo smiled widely back at her and stretched out his hand.

"I'm Quasimodo." Esmeralda took his hand and shook it.

"It's Esmeralda and I know, you're Frollo's son, right? You live in Notre Dame, in Paris." Quasimodo's eyes widened in confusion. How did she know about him? She probably caught his confused expression, because she continued explaining.

"I live in the Paris as well with my family. I used to dance at streets."

"I'm Rapunzel." Rapunzel quickly interfered, since it seemed that Quasimodo had completely forgotten about her presence. Esmeralda nodded and shook her hand as well. This is going to be a long year.

* * *

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Aladdin asked, when he and his best mate Flynn entered the main Hallway, which was full filled by freshman's who looked like lost lambs and teachers who looked like they could kill anyone just with a flash of bad look.

"You remember, Faci?" Flynn asked, using a familiar nickname for their architecture professor.

"You mean Professor Doctor Facilier?" Aladdin replied with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yea, right, that one. I'm in his faculty this year and he had asked me to do one project I've already forgot the name of."

"Already? Man, it's nearly the first year of the school, he must really hate you. Probably, because you call him 'Faci'."

"Hey, it's catchy!" Flynn defended himself and continued speaking, "I just wanted to schedule another deadline, since I won't be able to make it."

"And you already know you won't be able to make it because…?"

"Have you seen this year's freshman's year students? Female part of the students? I am /really/ going to be busy this year." Aladdin laughed at his comment and continued walking with him to professor's office. Flynn opened the door, but before he could make another step, Facilier stopped him.

"Go back, close the door and knock. Do you know how to knock?" He asked in strict voice.

"If I say no, will I avoid the process?" Flynn tried and offered him one of his brightest smile, but professor's only response was that he shouted at him to get out.

Flynn had no option, but to obey and when he stretched his hand to knock on the mahogany door as requested, he spotted a beautiful girl, with the longest hair he had ever seen and the biggest green eyes. She was standing next to the notice board with Esmerald and some short ugly guy.

"Hello? Earth to Flynn." Aladdin waved his hand in front of Flynn's face, who was already making his way to the three figures. Esmeralda noticed the two well-known guys walking to her and offered them a smile.

"Hey guys!" She waved at them and they greeted her back. The blonde and the weird guy were the exact definition of a lost lamb in the forest of wolves.

"This is Rapunzel and Quasimodo," Esmeralda introduced the two newbie's and continued, "Rapunzel, Quasi, these are Aladdin and Eug-"

"Flynn! Flynn Rider, always a pleasure." Flynn introduced himself and winked at Rapunzel who slightly blushed. Esmeralda chuckled, while Flynn gave her an angry look. She was one of very few people who knew Flynn's real name- Eugene Fitchgerbert. He had been using his nickname Flynn Rider since forever, and he even applied on this university by that name, three years ago.

Rapunzel nodded, her green eyes filled with innocence and a slight confusion. They stood there for a moment, while Esmeralda and Aladdin talked about their vacation and Flynn's gaze fell upon Rapunzel, entirely forgetting about the college assignment.

* * *

AN: Alright, this is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed ^^ Please read and review, I will be glad for every comment or critics, it help me improve. There are going to be a lot more characters, I just couldn't mention them all in one chapter :') I have two more chapters already written, but I need to know that there is someone out there who enjoys reading my work.

Update: I have finally edited this story, so it is more legible. Enjoy.


	2. One casual day with us

Jane was rushing down the hall, holding a schedule in her hands as she tried to find the right room where her art class begins. Unfortunately for her, everyone, counting the teacher as well, was in the room already and once she entered all eyes were on her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I couldn't find the right room, you know. You would say that as a sophomore I would have already known what where is, but last year, the art class where in a completely different room and now just-"

"That's enough, sit." An old teacher lady said in a high voice, interrupting Jane's babbling. Jane nodded, blushing slightly and sat on the last free space next to the black girl, whom she know as Tiana or something. The two girls weren't friends or anything, Jane only knew that she's probably the biggest hard-worker in the entire university and that she candidate against Kuzco for the college president.

"Hey aaah, did I miss much?" Jane asked and giggled slightly. Tiana moved her sight away from the teacher and raised an eyebrow at Jane, looking as if the few seconds she has to bother by her is causing her unimaginable pain.

"If you made it to the class on time, you would have known." Was all Tiana said and Jane muttered a quiet sarcastic 'Thanks for the help'.

"As I mentioned earlier, my name is Professor Madam Tremaine and I am an art class teacher. You will learn here everything about the fine arts, from the beginning to the end. Next week I would like you to note the upcoming exam from the medieval art that will be your official first grade. Use the literature from the school library, it should suffice." Jane sighed loudly. She loved sketching and drawing, but the all theory about it? Honestly, that was a pain in the ass. Besides, who on the earth gives her students a date of an exam on their first, alright second, bloody day? It was inhumane. Professor continued her discourse and Tiana was making notes even when that old woman sneezed. Jane was counting the minutes on the clock and she was the first to rush out of the door she came in once the professor announced the class as finished. She was holding her sketch book close to her chest, when she bumped into a tall muscular, probably senior, guy with dreadlocks. She quickly apologized and started grabbing the papers that fell out of the book.

"These are your drawings?" The stranger asked helping her to gather the rest of her sketches.

"Well, these are technically just sketches, not a real drawings and I'm not even proud on them." She said quickly and once she had all of her papers safely in her notebook she looked up into the stranger's eyes.

"They are pretty good. By the way, I'm Tarzan." He said and offered her a slight smile.

"Jane." She introduced herself and her cheeks were filled with red color.

* * *

"This is unbelievable! What do I care if there was some opera hundred years ago and who wrote it. I am an actress, derived from the word 'act'. Goddamn sake." Esmeralda was aggravated as she stepped into the enormous college canteen. She sat next to Flynn and looked at her friends for support. This was their sort of first day, at least the first day of lectures and professors have already been giving them hard time.

"Be glad you don't have Jafar as your faculty professor. We're already writing a quick test tomorrow." Aladdin joined, eating the sorry excuse for a salad in front of him.

"No, but I have the glorious Claude Frollo." Esmeralda said mimicking the voice of her professor angrily.

"Still better than Faci. His love for me is so unconditional that I already have an essay to write until the end of the week. Speaking of, do you know of some lost soul willing to write it for me?" Flynn asked and looked around the canteen, but disappointed looked back at his friends.

"Why don't you tell one of those brilliant exchange kids? One kid has already agreed to write the psychology assignment for me." Megara shrugged shoulders and took a sip from the glass of water.

"Just like that? For free?"

"Yup."

"How did you manage to do that?" Esmeralda asked suspiciously. Those kids thought they were like the center of the universe and everyone else wasn't able to reach even their ankles.

"Easily. I just told him that it is a casual thing on the college, that freshman helps his older classmates. Also I pointed out that they surely wouldn't want to stand out of the line, perhaps even getting in the trouble for not following the university order." Meg smirked, stealing one of the cucumbers from Aladdin's salad.

"That's why we are friends." Flynn smiled widely and high-fived with Meg. Esmeralda watched the two of her friends with an amusement and slowly after her head fell on the table desperately.

"I need the vacations back." She sighed, keeping her head rested on the table. Flynn friendly tapped her on the shoulders and gave her a sympathetic look.

"How about a party?" Aladdin suggested which caused Esmeralda to raise her head and Meg to stop stealing parts of his salad.

"Isn't a bit early for a party?" Meg asked with a raised eyebrow, but Flynn immediately shushed her.

"So, what were you saying? Friday night at your place?" Flynn asked and Meg rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that. My place isn't big enough for two people, nor the half of the school. Not to mention that I sort of live on the other hemisphere." Aladdin's face saddened when he realized they didn't have a place for the party.

"How about, proposing the idea of a party to someone rich who has a place nearby, making it look as if it was their idea? That way we have party and no bothers." Esmeralda suggested cheerily. She knew of some filthy rich people that wouldn't say no to a hell of a party. The rest agreed to her idea and discussed the names of who might be willing to cooperate.

* * *

Anna was sitting on the grass, waiting for her sister to show up. What was taking her so long? She was probably with one of her friends, since she was so popular. Anna sighed, she would kill for a social life like her sister's. How did she even manage to achieve it? She was always acting weird and distant at home.

"Hey, I'm here!" A light voice from behind interrupted Anna's thoughts. She turned around just to see her sister heading to her.

"Hey. How was your class?" Anna asked, trying to start a conversation. Elsa sat beside her and gave her the 'oh, you know' look.

"Why in the bloody hell did I sign for psychology? I could have just applied for the sport faculty, I have good enough form. But to answer your question, I was pretty well, apart from the fact that our dear professor had given us a project to do already. You are so lucky you're a freshman, your classes start tomorrow. You will have Maleficent, she teaches me too, she's nice but a little bit nasty. Just don't angry her with anything and you will be fine." Anna listened closely to her sister and nodded few times. She was curious if her sister hung out with some of her friends, before she came here to meet her.

"And how about your friends? You know Snow and the others." Anna's smile widened.

"I didn't have a chance to talk to them much, I only met Aurora, she was with some reddish freshmen girl I didn't know of." Elsa shrugged shoulders and rested her head against the tree. Anna offered her sister a slight smile, for she had nothing to say. From yesterday, the day she arrived here, she felt how they are more and more distant with her sister. Maybe it was just her paranoia, but right now she's having the awkward silence between her and her sister. Her own sister with whom she used to spend all time when they were young, they used to build a snowman, play hide and seek in the huge castle, making different excuses in front of their parents… Now they are grown up women, they are on college and while Anna is here like a lost puppy, Elsa seems to be familiar with everything and everyone.

"You remember Olaf, back from home, right?" Elsa asked suddenly and Anna's mind was drawn back to reality.

"Yea, of course." Olaf was their childhood friend and the three of them used to spend a lot time together. Unfortunately after few great years, Olaf's family had to move out from Ardenelle and they haven't heard from him since.

"He's a freshman this year, did you know that?" Elsa said excitedly. Anna's face was in that moment filling with happiness. She didn't have to be the only one new! It was the best news she had ever heard since she got here.

"That's wonderful!" Anna screamed and her smile got bigger, she felt the urge to hug her sister tightly, but she let that urge pass.

* * *

"Hey, senior!" Astrid greeted Merida with a chuckle as she entered their common room. Merida led out a heavy sigh and fell on the bed.

"This is so unfair. I am graduating this year, while you lot are just sophomores." Merida complained and Pocahontas sat beside her, playing with one of Merida's red curls.

"Tsk tsk. You're leaving us so soon." She teased friendly and Astrid swift got up from her own bed.

"Fuck that shit, we're going to need a new roommate next year!" She exclaimed and moved a strand of her hair that was falling to her face behind her ear. Merida looked up at her friend with a sad look, she wasn't happy at all about all this graduating. There's a whole new world waiting for her, while her dear friends will still have two years of the school. Pocahontas let Merida's hair be and for a change she started playing with her own straight raven hair. She wasn't sure what to say, she was never good with relationships and she didn't know what to say so it would actually comfort someone a bit.

"Take it from the positive side. You will have a college degree this year, you will go to senior banquet at the end of the year and besides, you have us. It doesn't matter whether you're here or in Scotland, we will visit you either way." Before she spoke, nobody has noticed Mulan was in the room. She was always the quiet one, but when she spoke, she spoke wisely. Other girls nodded in agreement, but it didn't seem to please Merida.

"Guys, I will have college degree from art and design. I never wanted any of that, you know me, I prefer the wild nature with my horse and bow with arrows. And don't even mention that awful banquet. If it wasn't for my parents, I wouldn't even go there. What is it good for anyways? People are just eating, dancing and pretending they have been best friends since freshman year." Merida had been always complaining about the choice of college, or more choice of faculty. She never showed any interest for art and culture, yet her mother made her to go there and refused her applying for sports or military. In fact, from what the girls heard, Merida's mother had never paid attention to her daughter's desires.

"Let's not think about that now. You still have a whole year before you and we are going to enjoy it as much as we can." Mulan concluded and a small hint of smile appeared on Merida's lips.

"Party Friday night at- whoa, have I interrupted something?" Esmeralda exclaimed as she rushed in their room and quickly stopped once she noticed the girls sitting together on one bed, obviously discussing something. Pocahontas smiled at her best friend and invited her further.

"Nah, it's fine. You were saying?" Esmeralda beamed and sat between Pocahontas and Merida.

"Oh, right. Well, you know this junior Kuzco, right?" Astrid rolled her eyes before replying.

"Who wouldn't." Esmeralda quickly nodded and continued.

"Right so, he's organizing a party, Friday night, his place. It's going to be huge and it's a perfect way to start the school year." Mulan frowned, she detested parties and when possible, she avoided them. Astrid was of a same opinion when it came to parties and so was Merida. Only Pocahontas seemed to be excited about the idea.

"I thought he's too busy with making a campaign for himself, now when Tiana is competing against him. And look at the guy, he's throwing a party." Astrid muttered sarcastically.

"Well actually, it was sort of our idea, not his." Esmeralda admitted, resting her head against Pocahontas's shoulder. Mulan raised an eyebrow confused, before phrasing the question.

"Yours as for…?"

"Well me, Aladdin, Meg and Flynn." The girls smirked hearing the response. The four of them were always planning some sort of do. Many people even wondered how are they going to graduate with an attitude like that.

"But come on girls, it will be fun! Besides, do you have something better on plan?"

"Well, Miss Tremaine had given us this-" Merida started, but was quickly interrupted my Esmeralda.

"So nothing? Awesome! See ya there." And with that she stormed out of the room, leaving the four girls with confused expressions. Before any of them could say what a stupidity this party is, Pocahontas had spoken.

"We are going, right?" Astrid looked like someone was about to kill her and Mulan was shaking her head as fast as she could. Only Merida didn't have a death in the eyes as the idea was purposed.

"Well, we did sort of say that we are going to enjoy this year." Merida started to support her friend's idea.

"Yea like going out more, go hiking, throw a tournament of archery or something like that. Not attending one of the jock's parties!" Astrid exclaimed which earned her a supportive nod from Mulan.

"They are not jocks, no, let me finish this Astrid. Once you know them, they can be pretty cool. Just give them chance, besides it's just a party." Pocahontas said trying to convince the rest of her roommates.

"Have it your way. But if it will suck, don't expect me to remain there for longer than ten minutes." Astrid barely finished the sentence and Pocahontas was already hugging her excitedly. She was honestly eagerly waiting for the Friday. She hadn't been on a party for the entire two months. Back in their home, in Virginia, the closest thing that came to party were the meetings of elder. What a blast.

* * *

AN: Thank you for the first follows, favorites and also for the first review.

dramaqueen5611: Thank you for the review ^^ To be honest, I was writing it in Microsoft Word and then copied it here and somehow my separators got lost, so thank you for warning me, I haven't noticed it :')


	3. Party who?

Friday. The day everyone, well at least most of the people, has been waiting for. Most of the people weren't even paying attention on the classes, which made the professors grumpier than normally. Ariel was sitting in the musical class, while Mrs. Ursula was explaining the origin of various musical instruments. Suddenly, her smart phone ringed. Fortunately for her, nobody had noticed her and she could quietly check her message without grabbing an unwanted attention at her.

_Party 2night. Coming?_

It was from Aurora. Ariel had already heard about that great upcoming party tonight, but she assumed that as a freshman it meant forbidden access for her. But since Aurora offered, she would be a fool not to accept it. She quickly typed her answer.

_Absolutely. Where is it held? _

The answer came quicker than Ariel imagined.

_Kuzco's place. He has huge house not 2 far. Phillip is comin' with us, he knows the way. _

Ariel smiled to herself and put her phone back to her pocket. She has been here nearly a week and she's already befriended one of the most popular girls at the college and she's going on a party in few hours. Life is great, isn't it.

* * *

"I think Kuzco has bigger problems to deal with than organizing a party. This is why I think I would fit more as a president, I am more responsible and my whole life isn't a party but a hard-work." Tiana was explaining to her boyfriend as she was nervously walking around the room. The two of them didn't have any classes today and Naveen had been spending more than two hours with convincing Tiana to go with him to the party. Of course, she refused each time. Naveen was growing desperate, he didn't want to miss the great event of the week, perhaps even a month, but he also didn't want to go there without her. He had been to one of Kuzco's parties before, everyone was high and drunk and since he did not plan on being one of those, he would get bored pretty easily without having her there.

"And did you see how much work do I have? I need to study the whole week, not to cure my hangover for the entire Saturday and then quickly trying to learn something on Sunday. This is not how Tiana works." Tiana continued her speech and Naveen interrupted her with pulling her on the bed with him.

"Come on, love. Do this one thing for me. I promise that we don't have to be there too long." Tiana smiled at him, she couldn't resist him when he was looking at her with those big eyes of his. Finally she nodded in agreement and both of them were pulled in a deep kiss.

* * *

"'Sooo, Elsa. I heard there's a party tonight. Perhaps I could come?' Nah, that's too much. 'Listen Elsa, can I go with you to Kuzco's party?' or maybe 'Hey sissy, where is this party held? I totally forgot'. Yeah, that's good, that will work out." Anna said as she was looking at herself in the mirror, practicing on how to convince her sister into coming with to that party. Truth, preparing speech for her own sister in front of the mirror felt pathetic even to herself, but she was positively sure Elsa had been invited and Anna so much wanted to meet other kids and what better way than going on the party where almost the entire university is going to be?

"Hey Anna!" Anna jumped as she heard the voice of Belle, her roommate and a freshman as well. She thought about asking Belle, but laughed at that thought. Belle was nice and sweet but even if she was invited, she would rather stay in the dorm reading a book.

"Hi Belle. Have you seen my sister?"

"She said she's going to ditch the school for today and went helping Kuzco with the evening." Belle shrugged and continued reading the book she was holding. Anna sighed in despair. How can she get to the party now when her sister is gone? But actually there could be a resolution. Yes, that could work. Anna grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Olaf? Hey, you know the way to Kuzco's place, right?"

* * *

"So the football practice is cancelled today?" Phoebus asked as he caught on Hercules.

"Can you imagine having the practice when everyone is eager for getting drunk tonight?" Hercules shot back in a joke. Phoebus nodded in agreement.

"And you are coming?"

"Sure. You?" Hercules looked at Phoebus. They have been friends since the freshman year, but since Hercules found out about being adopted he was shutting himself out from everything. That is why Phoebus was surprised when he heard that his best mate is finally going for some fun.

"Of course. What better opportunity for getting yourself some chick." Since Phoebus broke it off last year with Vanessa, who ended up hooking up with Gaston then, the two guys were both single, but unlike Phoebus, Hercules wasn't looking for a relationship. The two of them continued talking about football and stuffs, not bringing up the subject 'party' again.

* * *

Jasmine was in her economy class, she was one of few who hasn't ditched the lesson today. But that of course didn't mean she actually paid attention. At the moment, her mind was on the Facebook group chat, typing about tonight's party with her friends.

Esmeralda: _ya all comin', right? _

Flynn: _already 'ere. _

Meg: _ditched school again? _

Flynn: _hey! everyone did so, y blaming just me? _

Jasmine: _i didn't (: _

Kida: _me neither _

Aladdin: _Where is his place anyways? _

Jasmine: _whose? _

Esmeralda: _he told me the address, don't worry _

Aladdin: _Kuzco's _

Aladdin: _Thanks Esme _

Pocahontas: _u all cut the class? _

Pocahontas: _apart from Jas and Kida_

Esmeralda: _sort of _

Flynn: _i'm educating myself! in the majestic arts of alcohol _

Esmeralda: _punch him somebody! he's gonna be drunk sooner than the party starts _

Jasmine: _why doesn't it even surpr-_ 'Oh shit.' Jasmine thought as Mrs. Regina, whose nickname was also the Evil Queen grabbed her mobile phone and smirked wickedly.

"Just continue with this attitude Ms. and I'm sure this will be your last year." Jasmine blushed from embarrassment that the professor found out, but also a bit from fear. Evil Queen wasn't just the economy professor, but also a principal. God, she was in a big trouble.

* * *

Quasimodo wondered what is he going to do tonight. He could watch a movie or read a book. Damn, why did everyone have to be on that bloody party? It's not like he wasn't invited, Esmeralda had tried to persuade him many times this week, but he saw how most people treated him. He didn't want to go on a public place where half of the school was just so they can laugh at him about how monstrous he is.

"What are you doing tonight?" Quasimodo turned at his roommates, Hiccup and Milo. They weren't much of party animals, perhaps they intended to stay as well.

"I have to go on that party, my girlfriend had convinced me." Milo admitted but it was obvious that it is the least thing he would want to do.

"Same here, man." Hiccup said as he remedied his clothes to the common wardrobe. He and Astrid are together since the end of the last year and although Astrid isn't much of a party person herself, she has friends that are. Quasimodo's head fell down disappointed. So it looks like a lonely movie night. Yay, him.

* * *

It was a pretty sunny afternoon, considering it was a September and Chel was outside sitting on the bench with her boyfriend, Miguel. They both were transferred here from the Dreamworks University together with Miguel's friend Tulio. And some Jack, Astrid, Pitch and Hiccup. Yeah, that would be pretty much everything. Honestly, Chel liked it here much more than on the previous college.

"Chel?" Miguel looked at his dark-haired girlfriend who looked like torn away from some dream.

"Hm?"

"I was asking if you're coming with me and Tulio to that party."

"Yea, sure." She responded and smiled at him. They have been together since the high school, but there were moments when Chel thought her boyfriend doesn't understand her the way she would want him to.

* * *

"Charlotte isn't here? What a relief." Helga announced as she entered the room. Nakoma, her roommate just rolled eyes at her behavior. Her, Char, Helga and Chel were roommates, but it was probably the worst combination ever. Char and Helga hated each other and made everyone know about it, which proved even their constant never ending yapping at each other. Sometimes it was pretty unbearable.

"She went a bit earlier, to help with preparations for the party." Nakoma said as she was writing an essay for her science professor, Yzma. From the last exam she had gotten D+ and giving an essay by today's night was the only way she could repair it a bit.

"What preparations? All they need to bring is some food, music and alcohol. Don't see what's so hard about it." Nakoma decided to ignore Helga. She always had to comment everything as if she was the center of the universe. She and Vanessa couldn't shut up and had to talk about the party for the entire week and Nakoma felt that if she hears the word party once more, she will hurt someone very badly. Luckily for her, she was preoccupied with her essay, so she didn't even have to think up some lame excuse for Pocahontas why she couldn't come. Her and Pocahontas were friends since the primary school, but when it came to a social life they were a little bit different.

* * *

Jane heard a knock on the door and she went to open it. Behind the door stood her bestfriend, Adam and she gestured for him to come inside. There were all of her roommates, Alice and Wendy, the two girls from an exchange program and also Rapunzel, who wanted to go to the party really badly, but as a freshman she didn't dare to crash into someone's house when she wasn't even invited.

"Guys, this is Adam, Adam this Wendy, over there Alice and this is Rapunzel." She introduced everyone and sat on her bed. They agreed to spend the evening together, since almost everyone is off at the party. None of them were much of a party person and if they wanted to get drunk they could do it without having the half of the school witness it. Rapunzel smiled happily at the newcomer while Wendy and Alice were discussing something from…their own world. Something that their older acquaintances could not understand. Jane, Adam and Rapunzel gather around small television and watched Friends with Benefits.

* * *

"Rolfe, are you coming?" John Smith shouted at his namesake from the car, while Hans and Jack were already inside waiting for Rolfe to get his ass there. They all were about to head to the great party Kuzco has been organizing and the event everyone has been talking about.

"I'm right there, just wait one more second." The rest sighed in annoyance, this was typical John Rolfe. Always late and always making things on the last moment. Hans was growing more and more impatient, his fingers clapping on his tight and checking his wristwatch every minute. Finally, Rolfe made his way to the car together with a barrel of beer, in case the alcohol over there sucked. But knowing Kuzco and his luxury, it was pretty unlikeable. Jack sighed, looking from the window. If it was up to him, he would never go. He didn't dance, nor did he plan to drink, so it will probably end up as a pretty boring event in his eyes. On the contrary, Hans was eager to get wasted after a week of studying, but honestly in Hans's case you couldn't exactly call it studying, and maybe even get himself some acquiescent chick.

* * *

"Will you finally get out of that bathroom? I need to use it as well!" Drizella screamed at her sister, while thumping into the door. Eris was finally dressed, wearing a short purple dress that went with her black raven hair arranged in a bun. Drizella just wished for her hair to be as perfect as Eris's. That way she wouldn't have to rush her sister into letting her use the bathroom and to be more precise, a mirror. Formerly, their roommate Vanessa was supposed to go with them as well, but her current boyfriend took her by his car about an hour ago.

"Anastasia!" Drizella shouted again and thumped strongly to that door. Eris stood up from her chair and walked to the bathroom door.

"Ana for god's sake, get out or Drizella will destroy the school property and I can assure you that that would do no good." Eris leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for Anastasia's reply. Not even a minute later, the door opened and furious Drizella made her way to bathroom, leaving Anastasia with Eris. Even though Ana didn't even come close to Eris's beauty, with her hair wrapped in a ponytail and hip jeans with sleeveless wine top she looked quite stunning.

* * *

"And maybe I will even get Gaston's attention." Claudia was putting a large layer of make-up on her face, while her two sister, Paula and Laura were already waiting for her. The three of them wore identical dresses only that Claudia owned red, Paula green and Laura wore orange. Someone who would meet them for the first time of their would say they are twins, or clones.

"Don't forget about Vanessa." Laura reminded. She was in love with Gaston as much as her two sisters were and she did not want to watch how one of her siblings will take her love of her life away.

"Please, she's my least doubt. Everyone knows he is using her only to get what he wants." Claudia responded without looking away from her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

"Where in the bloody hell is Arista?" Attina exclaimed as she rushed into the room, where two of her sisters were.

"And where is the rest?" She asked again, not giving an opportunity for their sisters to answer her previous question.

"Adella and Alana went with Arista few hours ago to that party." Aquata said while combing her hair, follows with straightening them with hair straightener.

"The two of them are just sophomores! I thought I explicitly explained to Arista that they shall not visit this foolish event." Attina aggravated as she heard the response. This was unbelievable. All of her sisters will be at the party, even Ariel will be there who only is a freshman, and what will Attina do? Watch out so her soon-to-be-drunken sisters won't do any stupidity. God, why did she have to be the eldest? She had the entire responsibility and none of her siblings were taking her a bit seriously.

"Relax, Att. They are all adults, grown-ups, you can't just 'forbid' them to go somewhere. Besides, they are smart girls, I'm sure they won't do any stupidity, trust me." Andrina joined. She was almost finished with her appearance. Her short golden hair accompanied by purple dress with black high-heels couldn't look better. Aquata ended straightening her hair and, satisfied with her look, she left the room, waving at her sisters in a goodbye.

* * *

AN: Finally updated the whole story + added a new chapter. Sorry you had to wait, but I am writing 2 stories at the same time plus I'm about to start a new one. But I can promise you I will try my best to update as fast as possible.

Now for the story: Yes, they have Facebook. But come on, it is a modern world! Well, not totally, I had to put here at least a bit of that disney charm, so I kept the character's home-land and I've also kept them as... well not exactly royality, but let's just say filthy rich.  
Another one: This is a college, so I can't absolutely avoid violent language and such. Sorry if it bothers you.  
One last note: Next chapter will be a first part of the great party ^

Follow/review/favourite? Please, it makes me really happy and I want to know your opinion and everything, it means a lot. Thank youu.


End file.
